<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Now I See Daylight by davidsharrington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596334">And Now I See Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsharrington/pseuds/davidsharrington'>davidsharrington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Obvious attractive for one another but never acted on bc it be like that, Semi Slow Burn, david is big gay for steve and steve is HUGE gay for david, nsfw to come, previous david x ace, previous kate x david, previous nancy x steve, that tw should also say attempted suicide chapter 3/4, tw for suicide mentions chapters 4/5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsharrington/pseuds/davidsharrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David King found peace in the fog, he'd found a place and he didn't question it anymore. Day in and day out the realm grew boring and lonesome for him until one fateful afternoon he were summoned upon for a trial he came face-to-face with the stench of death and a blossoming romance teetering on the whims of self-destruction and Steve Harrington's constant presence in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King (Dead by Daylight)/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Now I See Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke fills the air and the huffing breath of the nearby survivor smoking away without a care in the world. The Entity has yet to call upon her victims taking them from their humdrum boring affairs around the campfire into her devious arms to play her fearful games. Whispers were shared, rumors of new comers followed, and others found solace in the woods exploring the terrain or one another. Dwight suggests the idea of new-comers, saying he counts the days between and knows for a fact that the Entity reaped her newest finds according to tradition and the arrival of previous survivors and killers. David didn't care any which way about the other survivors right now, his sole focus a nap. His muscles were sore and his legs felt like jelly from his workout after being rudely awakened by crows at the crack of dawn. The sun barely rose when a murder of crows cawing and fighting as though there weren't anyone but them in the woods. David woke up to them and threw rocks at them to scare them away, he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again and gave up to go workout.</p><p>Dripping with sweat, he comes to the log he claimed his own craved with his name, different takes on his tattoo, and a few attempts his friends took at trying out the hobby when bored. He lays down on the log, his back to the wood staring at the sun high in the sky, covered in patches by the tree he placed his log next to when he found himself at the campfire his first night. The sun's rays lack reality, only finding artificial warmth and comfort. Even the Entity couldn't remake the sun with all her power. He thinks about being at Donny's apartment again, sleeping on the couch or in his bed on a good night. He misses the comfort of working as a bartender before everything went to hell and he found himself fighting again, this realm nothing different fighting and death, that's all he knew anymore. He wanted to know being a bartender living in an apartment with a person he loved without having to use his fists to do the talking or surviving for him.</p><p>The log scratches his skin as he tries to find a comfortable position to take a nap in. A trial would happen soon and he wanted to be prepared to defend himself and a lack of sleep especially against Freddy would leave him vulnerable, making his job of giving any sad sack of shit in the realm less fun. Finding a near comfortable position, he closes his eyes the burning of the sun between the leaves of the trees painted his face with hues of gold warning his skin slightly. The trials bored him lately, nothing new and exciting has happened since Ghostface and facing him felt boring. Fun didn't come easily when he could wreck your shit before you'd even realize it happened.</p><p>He yearned for something new, even new survivors were cool with him. David thought of Ash to be a cool dude, but he wanted someone to excite him. Someone to bring a sliver of joy into his life, the spark he felt with Kate before that fell apart for them. Losing that spark turned into his downfall, loneliness follows him around the corners sleeping in the shadows preying on his feelings. He felt lonely if he were being truthful, he missed Donny and even the friends who ditched him when he lost his fortune. Missing people like that, David felt weak but there wasn't a lot of replacing them going on here in the entity. He's found a few friends here people he actually trusted. Jane, Kate, Ace, and Feng coming to mind immediately, could Kate come to mind anymore? He can't figure out anymore. And his few exploits left him unsatisfied craving more, but never finding more. </p><p>A chill reaches his spine drawing him awake from his half asleep state to see the entity springing forth from her home, tentacles find Jane first capturing her into her hold. David frowns for a second seeing the roll of Jane's eyes before she's taken completely away from them. He sits up on the log wondering who the unlucky next three would be that is until he feels a tentacle wrapping around him brushing his back. He sighs refusing to fight the Entity's desires allowing her to take him into the fog. Awaiting his placement from her grasp he catches a glimpse seeing only him and Jane were taken. This could be interesting.</p><hr/><p>David’s eyes travel a silver corridor as his body manifested from the entity’s clutches in a strange new place. Machines whirl, sliding doors hit each other ricocheting into the distance, and the walls burst with entity similar tentacles. He walks slowly his feet echoing off the metal floors as he finds a room built up of glass windows and walls. He creeps through the open doorway peering through the corners checking behind himself for any signs of familiar faces friend or foe. A strange feeling overcomes him, he can't explain it but he knows it must be related to the killer forcing a frown to his face.</p><p>This new place intrigued him, seemingly along the lines of a sci-fi horror movie as he spotted a staircase leading to a generator. He takes account of the different objects and escape routes found in the room, noticing two holes in the floor, a long fence, machinery, and a handful of barrels he could use for hiding if need be. Cheesy of the entity, David thought to himself of the new domain as he approached the generator quickly finding the cords that belonged together. Given the atmosphere and creaky floor boards and screeching metal it’d definitely pass for a flashback 80’s flick. Even the flickering lights and shards of glimmering light raising from the hole of black vein roots coming from the walls and floor leading up to the ceiling built up the ambiance.</p><p>Moments pass before a screech in the distance pulls his attention away from the machine glancing around for the sound. He wonders if he should take a gander for the reason of the noise or if he should stay put and finish the generator before causing a ruckus. He didn’t recognize that screech anywhere and given the trial’s new realm gave enough of a giveaway of new comers. He sticks to the generator deciding to wait for a survivor's scream before bullying a murderous killer hunting him for sport. He brushes his hands over his blue sweatpants turning back to his generator his mind and body suffering from exhaustion with no explanation. A new perk for the killer?</p><p>Another screech makes him worry as he watches the generator light and fizzle out on him sighing in annoyance. David hears noises now and shimmies his way behind a barrier, should it be a killer he wants to scoop out the danger before throwing a rock at it’s ugly face. Luckily for him a clump of broken wall sat at his feet should he need to use it for himself. Footsteps follow as an unfamiliar face rushes into the room flush with panic and he glances around the room unsure and unaware. He rushes the staircase his feet connecting with the metal fill the room, David watches curiously as the man stops at the generator giving it an unsure look. </p><p>He watches the young man inspect it with his eyes scratching the back of his head with a frown on his lips. David’s mind wonders as he checks out the new guy, what? He’s only human even in the face of death. The younger of the two wore a tight green sweater with a 3/4th sleeve faded of color with a few rips in the fabric. Dark jeans hugging his long legs that led to a perky sight that David bit his lip in response to. Steve taps a wire shocking himself jerking away from the machine and David bites his tongue to prevent himself from revealing himself reeling in laughter from watching his first interaction in the entity’s realm. Steve brings his foot to the machine giving it a heavy kick before grabbing his foot in pain crying out with a whimper. He's adorable.</p><p>David can’t help himself now, letting out the loudest laugh in response revealing himself to the young lad now standing from behind the barriers. Steve jumps turning to him with a glare holding a hand to his chest now. David reaches his hand out to him shooting him a cheeky grin a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Name’s David King.”</p><p>“Steve.” </p><p>Cautiously, Steve takes his hand into his own giving David’s a manly squeeze, an attempt to impress him no doubt David assumes. He notices the softness of his skin, the youthful look of his face tells him he can't be older than twenty. Sad, David thinks to himself. So young and in the face of death before he could even live his life. He lets Steve pull his hand away, David trying to read his body language and him in general. David can feel Steve’s eyes exploring the features of David’s face now, glancing over his appearance with interest. David’s lips curving into a half smile blowing a kiss in Steve's direction.</p><p>“Oi, take me to dinner first, doll.” David jokes, earning a flush of color to Steve’s cheeks. His eyes meet the floor and David almost feels bad for embarrassing him, mostly he can't help himself but to enjoy the moment. The smaller man looks towards the machine and back to David avoiding meeting his gaze now. This one’ll be easy to get to, David thinks to himself. “A genny.”</p><p>“Why isn’t it on?” </p><p>“We have to start it, mate.” David explains, “Pop this babe to life and yah and I can spend some alone time together.” </p><p>His wink brings more color to Steve's face, his neck burning red. Steve nods embarrassed now as he sits in front of it refusing to give David any satisfaction, David’s attempt to fluster him working perfectly as he approaches the machine himself. David could tell by watching him how on edge he felt, which in turn made him feel a smidgen of guilt for teasing him. His hands shake, his unsure body language, and fidgeting of his feet play into the assumption David makes of him. King doesn’t mind the view however, Steve was a looker even if he should be looking at wires instead.</p><p>“I’ll show ye the ropes, yah?” David opened a panel on the generator showing Steve how to open it to work on it, revealing the wires underneath that needed to be connected. Sitting beside him now, their shoulders rubbing against each other's as he shows the wires to Steve. Their hands brushing together ever so often as David attempts to show him different wires and different ways to connect them, how to avoid blowing up the machine, and so forth. He can't explain it, but showing Steve the ropes made him feel good in a way. Steve's hands were warm against his own, their eyes catching one another as he places his hand on top of Steve's stopping him from exploding the generator. "Don't do that."</p><p>"Sorry.." Steve mutters.</p><p>His face glows with warmth and he tries not to let Steve see, turning his head away pretending to cough. He turns back to the generator the image of Steve looking at him so earnestly burns in his mind flooding him with warmth. He pushes himself away from Steve going to his side of the generator clearing his throat now. He could still feel the warmth of Steve's side against his own from moments before. "Don't mention it mate, yah got this."</p><p>Silence follows for most of the generator until Steve finally speaks up to talk to David more about the realm. He answers a few questions before turning the conversation around to focus on Steve, asking some of the questions he wondered about him. They talk a bit, not too much though. Steve didn't seem too keen on spilling all of his secrets which David sought normal. Enough for David to learn the basics about Steve and enough for him to tease him into oblivion. He knew Steve’s name, he recently turned nineteen, and came from a town called Hawkins and found himself with his friend named Nancy Wheeler here after getting a call from her. Nancy Wheeler, he wondered what friend meant for them trying not to make assumptions or draw conclusions but the twinkle in Steve’s eye made David curious.</p><p>The generator pings to life startling Steve as he glances around before settling back on David. David snorts. “Skittish, mate?”</p><p>Steve gives him a pointed glare. “So that’s it? We do a generator and leave. Damn, man this shit is easier than I thought.”</p><p>David laughs lacking the humor in Steve’s question, “Not quite.” David explains in a few words what they must accomplish for the trial to be complete. Five generators, exit gates, and sometimes trap disables for certain killers. He wants to explain more, but before he can quite finish the strange growling finds it way into the room David and Steve share a look. “And we have to do it all, while being 'unted by a killer. Not so bad, oi? Take a 'ike, I got flower face.”</p><p>“I’ve fought one before let me.”</p><p>“Yah heard me, get lost doll. Can't rough up yah beauty this early.”</p><p>Steve hesitates a steely look in his eyes before rolling them with a huff, but chooses not to fight David on this for now unsure of how he’d react to Steve’s assertiveness. David watches him disappear down a hole in the ground before turning back to the growling creature cracking his knuckles before running towards the monster ready for a brawl with the unfamiliar face. He catches the killer off guard fast vaulting over the railing instead of facing him head on landing on his feet he looks up at the beast that’s face opens with a growl vaulting the same rail. His feet move and David glances over his shoulder the monster pursuing chase with him towards an empty room with a staircase and pallet.</p><hr/><p>David finds himself on a hook a few generators later, groaning out in pain as he holds his shoulder trying to lessen the burning sensation. He didn’t expect the fight to end like that, the beast traversed underground shocking David when he appeared under his feet coming out of a portal he could only assume. David felt cheated unaware he even was standing on one assuming it to be one with the terrain. Then it flung itself at him and he barely found enough time to dead hard out of the way only to end up running into an unseen desk and getting claws through his back before he could recover from his mistake. Bloody ‘ell did he grow tired of dashing forward into objects around the room and getting his ass handed to him for it during trials.</p><p>Jane rushes to the hook, looking over her shoulder to not put her friend in danger after getting off the hook. Her face smeared with paint wearing a Gucci pink skirt with a matching v-neck long sleeve shirt. She carefully lifts him by the armpits taking him off the hook setting him on the floor both huffing as they find solid footing. Her hands land on his shoulders forcing him to stand still as she glances over his wounds. He takes a step back from her and she's already pulling out medic supplies.</p><p>"Jane..." David attempts.</p><p>“You okay, punk?” Jane smiles cutting off any protests. She pulls out a few first aid items from her pocket beginning to patch up her friend before he could even respond or tell her to worry about someone else. A needle placed between her lips as she works away sewing closed a shred that tore deeply into David's arm. She works quickly which David approaches. David hated being fussed over, but Jane cares and remains passionate about everything and protecting her friends is one of them. He begins to open his mouth to protest again getting a glare from Jane that keeps him silent as before and lets the reporter keep up her hard work. Producing the needle from her lips to sew up another bad scratch from the monster’s terrifying shred of claws and flesh and blood on his side. </p><p>David's moan decreasing as she puts on the final stitch, he'd be a liar if he said he didn't feel better now. Appreciation flooded him and he smiles at her earning a smile in return from his friend. She packs up her still usable supplies shoving them into her pockets looking around for a moment. “Last I saw, new guy had the... demogorgon I think she called it.” Jane answers trying to remember looking back and forth through the hallways trying to get a better lay of the land. “Heading down that hallway,” She points in the direction. “Nancy, the new girl, and I have one more generator to go since I know I can’t stop you from throwing yourself into danger I can at least help you.” She hands him a firecracker and he takes it with a wink.</p><p>“Ya always got my back, reporter.” He smiles.</p><p>“You know it. Now get going we go live in five.” She pushes him away from her before rushing in the opposite direction shooting him a thumbs up before disappearing through a doorway the familiar clinking of a generator sounds from not that far away.</p><p>David tucks the firecrackers into his pocket, he should save them he concludes never know if he might need them in a different trial. His feet carry him forward his heart pounding as he pants from sprinting looking for any sign of Steve and the demogorgon, the word feels unfamiliar on his lips. The wrinkly bastard put a bit of fright into his bones he wouldn’t lie, looking at it made him uncomfortable between looking like a balls sack and a monster he wanted no part in it. Unless David did the talking. He enters a room hearing footsteps and growls watching as Steve rushes on a platform in chase with it quickly closing the gap.</p><p>Steve vaults a window landing hard on the ground in a crouched position looking up to the see the beast rushing after him doubling back on the staircase. Bloody and red already, David knows Steve can’t take another hit and he looks on the verge of collapsing under the pressure. Before the beast can lunge for Steve, David throws himself into the fray taking the meaty claws into his side confusing the monster long enough for him and Steve to rush out of the room leaving him in their dust.</p><p>“I can take care of myself shithead,” Steve spit in his direction. Feisty he thinks to himself hearing the screech of their killer. David pushes him to the side as the demogorgon lunges forward between them landing in front of the pair and David flares at him.</p><p>“Yeah, not so much, doll.”</p><p>Steve frowns looking around them and David follows his gaze looking for a way out of danger. Finding no solution but to run down the hall again he huffs pushing Steve forward his eyes scanning for any quick actions or movements they can use to help save themselves. They back away as the demogorgon prepares another lunge towards them. They both glance back to see the demogorgon flying forward both dipping to the side keeping them from being hit by his attacks Steve tripping over his feet stumbling forward. David quickly grabs him by the arm keeping him steady nodding in the direction of a pallet. </p><p>The final generator pings and David recovers completely thanking his lucky stars for Meg telling him her secrets for surviving trials and how she manages to pick herself back up at the end of a trial. They glare at each other before David grabs Steve's hand yanking him forwards looking around feeling his connection to the entity as the doors are displayed to all of them for a few seconds following the completion of their task. Luckily for them, one gate was nearby that they could use. David knows he can distract the Demogorgon long enough for Steve to finish the gate, granted he didn't set up a hex before hand for no one escapes death. David can only assume he's too new to know. </p><p>He drags him towards the corridor pushing him into the direction of the door. Pointing towards the lever he smiles, “Stop standing there looking pretty and do somethin’ useful will ya, doll?”</p><p>Before he can hear a snide comment back the demogorgon comes pounding towards them hitting the rugby player with his claws shredding his skin. David screams out taking the boost of speed to lead the demogorgon away from Steve and the door that Steve commits to. He found a piece of rubble on his way, turning over his shoulder tossing it at the creature chasing him down. It smacks the demogorgon in the side of the head making him growl in pain snapping in David's direction his face opening with a yell, saliva flying from his mouth. A simply revolting sight not that anything about the demogorgon were not revolting, he looked like a saggy ball sack to David. </p><p>“That’s all you got, mate?” he teases behind him shuffling along into a room noticing a lack of pallets initially. However a quick run through the room reveals more to King, and he throws one down as the demogorgon just about clips him with his claws screeching in pain as it slams on his face. David baits him running one direction quickly turning back around. He glances over just seeing the demogorgon bounding back that way which makes David halt at the pallet raising an eyebrow at him. Daring him to break it or be ran around it for a long while. Satisfied, David takes a guess of the length of the chase deciding enough time should have past for the exit to open. The demogorgon attacks the pallet with his claws. He huffs, his breath heavy in his chest as he pushes himself forward towards Steve’s door knowing he should have enough time to make it, as long as Steve waited at the door like he should have. He closes the distance to the exit hearing the familiar siren alerting all of the opening door. He can only hope Nancy and Jane were safe as he rushes down the corridor it just opening as David dashes forward missing a hit. </p><p>Clapping Steve on the shoulder with a grin, he leads him through the opening of the doorway screeching of the demogorgon behind them. Him and Steve quickly escaping before they fall victim to the trial’s monster’s deadly shred. Luckily for them, the first trial is always the easiest before the killer can truly understand the ways of the trials and the entity’s realm, giving the new survivors a moment to collect themselves and understand the trials in basic simplistic ways. The firecrackers were heavy in his pocket happy he didn't use them quite yet, he looks at Steve running beside him. He could always give them to him for a trial well done. His body is heavy and he breathes heavily trying to catch his breathe as they keep running despite being safe not even stopping to look back waiting for the entity to bring him back to the campfire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! lmk what you think &lt;3 tumblr: davidsharrington</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>